


Speechless

by Kalloway



Category: Gundam SEED
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27914758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Torii needs a bit of work.
Kudos: 4
Collections: 31 Days 2020, The Lemonade Cafe





	Speechless

**Author's Note:**

> for 31 Days, November 14/but now things were different, with birds unable to speak

Kira reached to poke a finger into Torii's chest; the mechanical bird hopped a couple of times but didn't make a sound. 

"I probably shouldn't try to fix you," Kira said softly. He'd need Athrun for that. Athrun had the patience and skill for all sorts of delicate work while he... Kira could do it, he supposed, but he... Well, he wasn't Athrun. 

Torii cocked its head, and Kira was sure it was trying to make sounds. It might even have thought it was. 

"We both need Athrun, don't we?" 

Torii nudged Kira's hand. That seemed to be a _yes_.


End file.
